My Lost Love
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: What happens when Ally suffers from amnesia? She forgets Austin and her life as a famous person. How will Austin deal with this? Can Ally recover her memories or will she have to just make new ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! If you read The Story of Austin &amp; Ally, thank you :) Here's another Austin &amp; Ally story that I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or the characters of Austin &amp; Ally. **

I woke up crying again. It had only been a week ago, but the pain was still the same. I looked at the digital clock on my night stand. 3:46am. Well at least I slept a little bit more. I sat up on my bed and just let the tears drop from my eyes. I could still hear the voices.

_"Hello, are you Austin Moon?"_

_"Someone found her" _

_"I'm sorry, but only family members allowed."_

_"Sir, please step out of the room."_

I hugged my pillow and cried. She was taken away from me. Gone from my arms in just seconds and I didn't know when I was going to her back. It was the worse feeling ever.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw things and kick everything in my way, but if I did that my parents would come in and try to calm me down. They wouldn't be able to calm me down and I didn't want to let them suffer like that. But what was I supposed to do? Suck up my feelings. Pretend it never happened? Because it did and it just feels like the end of the world for me. The love of my life ripped from my heart and everybody is telling me to stay calm and positive. It was impossible. Flashbacks from the terrible night ran in my head over and over.

**Flashback scene from the terrible night # 1 **

I kissed Ally on her head. She had fallen asleep in my arms as she was singing our new song last night.

Blinking slowly she woke up.

"Hey, what time is it?" She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Time for you to get a watch."

She stared at me blankly.

"It's actually time for us to head to school" I laughed.

Ally grabbed my arm and looked at the watch.

"OMG! We better hurry we can't be late!" She got up and started putting her stuff away.

"Relax its just school." I smiled. Ally was always worried about school. Grades, attendance, tardiness…you name it. That's why she needed me. To let things go sometimes.

She shoved me out of the door and ran behind me.

"Let's just go! I have an oral report to give in English." She rushed upstairs to her apartment as I waited downstairs.

A couple of minutes after she rushed home she came back with her backpack and new clothes. I nodded and grabbed her hand, ready to walk to school, but she stopped me.

"What about your stuff?"

I laughed. "These clothes smell pretty clean and I left my backpack at school."

She gave me a funny look, but i leaned in and kissed her pretty face to distract her from lecturing me about not using the same clothes twice in a row.

"I thought someone was worried about being late?" I said tapping her nose. She smiled and nodded.

"Now who wants to ride the Austin Moon express!" I said offering her a piggyback ride.

"Will it get me there in 15 mins?" She asked doubting my offer.

"Anything is possible if you believe."

"Then giddy up" She said while laughing and climbed on my back.

The day had started wonderfully. We walked into school happily. Even though we were famous now we tried to live normal lives in our high school and many peers actually respected it….except maybe a few crazy fans. Everything was going great that day. I had our whole day planned with a special diner to top it off. During the day Ally and I usually texted each other to know when to meet up, but she hadn't texted me. That's when things started going downhill. Ally hadn't answered any of my texts.

"Ally where are you?" I thought aloud. I had asked everyone we knew if they saw her. Only one person said they saw her walk outside to practice guitar, but she wasn't there. I had texted her and called her, but nothing. Suddenly, I got a call and I answered quickly thinking it was her.

"Hello, are you Austin Moon," a raspy voice said

"Yea? Who is this?" I asked confused and disappointed that it wasn't Ally.

"Professional kidnappers of Miami."

"What? Who is this really?" I started wondering if it was Dez playing a prank on me.

"I don't really think you should be caring about who I am. I think you really want to know about your girlfriend, Ally is it?"

My eyes widen. If what he first said was true then this couldn't be good.

"What have you done to her?" I asked slowly.

"Oh nothing…yet. We just want $100, 000 or you won't be getting her back and if you call the police, you'll get her bad dead. We'll call you back with details." The man on the other line said in a creepy nonchalant tone.

They hung up and I screamed into the phone asking who they were, but only the dial tone answered. Quickly I dialed Ally's number one more time.

"I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later." Beep. I dropped my phone to the ground.

No. No. No. Someone had kidnapped, Ally and I had no clue what to do.

**Please feel free to tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally**

My hands shook violently. Breathe in breathe out. My eyes widen as the words sinked in. They had her kidnapped! They could do so many things to her! What if I never see her again? Stop thinking like that you idiot! You're gonna get her back! I needed help. In one swift move I was up and running down the hallways of our school. I pushed past people yelling out their names and finally I spotted them by the cafeteria.

"Trish! Dez!" I waved at them for them to notice me. Trish and Dez exchanged weird looks and walked over to me.

"Austin what's wrong? You look scared." Trish said, as she got closer.

"Something terrible has happened. They kidnapped her. The called….told me not to tell police.

"What"?" Trish asked, but I rambled on.

"I just got a phone call from some guy saying he's got Ally? What am I going to do? They might hurt her! I can't let that happen!"

Trish grabbed my shirt and slammed me against a locker nearby.

"AUSTIN! Calm down and speak clearly! What exactly did they say?"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THEY KIDNAPPED ALLY! They want $100,000 or else they won't give back Ally!" I yelled at her from the top of my lungs.

Trish let me go and stared with disbelief into my eyes.

"But how did this even happen? Well what are you waiting for? Austin, just hurry up and give the money !" Trish spoke loudly her voice full of despair.

"Wait. Don't give the money yet?" Dez responded calmly. How could he be calm at a moment like this?

"Dez are you crazy!? They can hurt Ally."

"Yes, but what if they don't have Ally. A lot of people these days actually call people and say that their love ones are kidnapped just to get money." Dez might be silly and stupid at times, but sometimes he spoke straight wisdom.

I thought about it. It could be true, but it didn't really stop me from freaking out.

"Okay so what do we do?" I asked impatiently.

"Well first we should tell Mr. Dawson." Trish responded quickly.

The three of us forgot about the rest of our classes and took off to the music store. When we got there we saw Mr. Dawson sitting by the phone.

"Mr. Dawson help! We think someone's kidnapped Ally!"

He didn't react for a few seconds, but finally said.

"They called me too. They said they would call back with more details about where to give them the money. I haven't moved since they called." He replied in a sad tone that made me want to cry. If Mr. Dawson believed it then why should we believe it, but I swallowed my pain and took a deep breath.

"Dez thinks it might be a trap and that they might not have Ally. We have to wait till they call and ask for proof."

"I never thought about that. You could be right, Austin."

"It was my idea." I heard Dez say under his breath.

Under normal circumstances I would laugh, but today was not normal. It was the worth feeling ever.

The waiting was killing me. Were they really messing with us? If they were then where was Ally. What if we're too late? What if— my thoughts were interrupted by the Trish's loud groan.

"This is stupid. My best friend could be in trouble. Screw waiting for the call. I'm calling the police."

"NO!" I yelled and ran to where Trish was to get the phone away form her.

"If you call the police and they find out they might kill her." I grabbed her cellphone.

"She could already be hurt if we don't call the police." Trish said while pulling her phone back. We wrestled over the phone until the phone on the counter rang and stopped us immediately. I let go of Trish's phone by throwing it to the side and pushed everyone else out of the way to answer the landline.

"Hello!" I responded urgently.

"Ah, Austin. I see you found out we also warned Mr. Dawson. Now as for our little business…. Do you have the money?"

"Umm not yet. I just wanted to know -"

"Are you doubting us? You don't think we have her?" The man said with and evil tone.

Suddenly I heard screams in the background. "AUSTIN!"

I almost fell from the impact of pain I felt hearing her call out. I just wanted to run to her. To hold her and take her away from danger.

"Let me talk to her!" pleaded into the phone.

"Austin. I'm okay." She said while breathing quickly. She was obviously in pain. Who knows what they did to her? She continued.

"They just want money. I'll be okay."

"I heard you scream. How bad did they hurt you?" I YELLED.

"I love you. I believe in you. You can save me."

"I love you too. I will save you. I promise." I cried into the phone. I wanted her in my arms not on the other side of the phone.

There was silence.

"Ally? ALLY!"

"Sorry times up. Get the money to this place and come alone. Either you or the father. Just get the money to 55 Jared Street in two hours or your girl gets it." He hung up.

"AHHHHH! " I grabbed the nearest thing near me and threw it across the room.

"What did they say?" Trish, Dez and Mr. Dawson

"They do have her! They want me to come alone and give them the money." I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to stay calm. Freaking out was not going to get me to Ally sooner.

"I'm going to get the money. The rest of you stay here and see if they call again and if they do call me immediately. After I get the money I'm gonna give it to them and bring back Ally."

"We'll come with you!" I heard Trish say. I turned around and shook my head.

"He told me to come alone. I'll get Ally back. No matter what it takes." And I left them in the store.

Half and hour later I had arrived at the address. It looked like an abandoned neighborhood with only one house on the street. I stepped out of my car with the bag of money and looked around. Everything was very quiet. Creepy quiet.

"ALLY!" I yelled, but there was no response.

"I have your money! Give me back Ally!"

Suddenly, the door to the garage opened slowly. A man dressed in black came from under the rising door. When he saw me and went back inside. Then a different man came out and he had Ally.

He was also dressed in black, but his face was covered by a black mask. He had Ally held in one arm with a knife to her throat. Ally's face looked dirty as if she as kept in a place that was dark and unlearn. I could see that she had tears in her eyes and what seemed like dried tears on the side of her eyes. In just a few moments I would have her in my arms again.

"Okay. Take your money." My voiced cracked as I spoke. I threw the bad towards him.

"Just give her back to me." I added.

The man grabbed the bag with the money while still holding on to Ally. He looked inside through the money then started laughing.

"I wasn't ever going to give her back. I've grown fond of your little girl. Not scram before I tell my brother to kill you."

"You know I could just tell the police." I yelled back. I swallowed all my sadness. If I showed fear I might never see Ally again.

"Well, if you do we kill her. Wouldn't you feel better knowing she's alive?" He relied in a teasing manner that really made me want to punch him in the face.

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave her here with you? A criminal? You think that will leave me calm and fine. Well you're wrong!"

"Oh but it's your best option, sonny," He replied. I stepped closer with anger clearly written all over my face.

"Looks like you don't know me, buddy. That's not my only option. My only option is fighting…fighting for my Ally!" I said as I felt more anger rising within me.

"You stupid kids and you're true love. You couldn't be any dumber. Hey! Bro! Come out and take care of this brat!"

In two seconds his brother was out and chasing after me. I was quick. I managed to escape most of his punches while punching his face as well. As we were fighting I tried moving closer to Ally, but the brother pushed me to the ground and pulled out a knife.

"Time to teach you a lesson, kid." His breathe smelled of alcohol and I almost threw up at the stench.

"How about I teach you a lesson!" I kicked him hard in his stomach and he lost balance. I managed to grab the knife and I ran towards Ally.

"Let her go!" I pushed the knife towards the man.

"Do it. I'll just kill her." The sound of sirens filled the street. The police! Would they come in time to help me?

"Oh crap! The police are here!" The brother said as he stood up regaining his strength from my kick.

"Did you call them?!"

"I didn't i swear. How could I? I was fighting your brother."

"You think you're slick. It probably was you. Well you ain't getting your girl."

He broke out in a run and I chased after him, but his brother attacked me with a dagger that he pulled out of his pocket and stabbed me in the leg as we both tumbled to the ground. Suddenly, a police car skidded towards us. The man with Ally kept running and the brother left me to chase after him.

Somewhere along the way, Ally must have fainted because he could barely run with her.

"You have to leave her!" The brother yelled.

The man turned around and gave me a smile…as he threw Ally as hard as he could on the ground as I watched in horror.

The police tried shooting after the men, but it was too late.

I used all my strength to stand and limped towards Ally ignoring the pain coming from my leg.

I dropped to the ground next to her as I saw the mess they had made her. Her head was covered in blood and parts of her head were still bleeding. I quickly untied her arms and removed the bandana from her mouth.

"Ally." I cried over and over, but she didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or the characters. **

I don't rememember the ride on the ambulance to the hospital. I must have blacked out due to blood loss. I woke up who knows how much time later in a white room. I turned to my left and right. The room was small and I was on a bed connected to many wires. I quickly pushed away the sheets on top of me and looked at my leg. It was covered in white bandages, but other than that it looked fine. I took off all the wires one by one and prepared to stand. I winced as pain shot through my leg, but I got used to it. I could walk even if it was with a limp. I had to find Ally so I walked towards the door and walked out carefully hoping that no nurse would see me. I started walking down the hall looking through every window until I caught the face of an angel…my angel.

I looked through the window and was about to enter when a hand stopped me.

"Are you a family member?"

"No, but I really want to see, Ally." I reached for the door handle, but the lady stopped me again.

"I'm sorry, but family members only."

"But I-" I started.

"Wait a minute. Are you the patient in room 311? What are you doing out of your room? Don't make me call someone else to drag you there." She said giving me attitude.

I nodded and turned to walk back to my room. It was fine for now. I'd just try again later.

I kept sneaking around the door to my room checking to see when the nurse guard would step away from Ally's door. She must have gone to lunch break because after the third time I checked she was gone. I quickly ran or limped rather to Ally's room and closed the door quietly behind me.

She was sleeping peacefully on the white sheets covered bed. She had a few stitches on her forehead and a bruise on one of her cheeks, but other than that she looked fine. I walked over and kissed her on her bruise and sat in the chair next to her.

I took her hand and held it between my two hands, taking in her warmness.

A few mints later she seemed to be waking up. I was really excited to finally be able to talk to her about this whole mess.

"Hey, Ally it's me. " I whispered.

"What?" She answered obviously still groggy from sleeping.

"Don't be scared. Everything's gonna be fine as long as I'm here with you."

I gave her an assuring smile. I stared at the little strip of hair that had fallen on her forehead and put it behind her ear.

She flinched as if I was going to hurt her.

"What's wrong, Ally?" I said with concern written all over my face.

"Who…who are you? H—How do you know my name?" She said looking at me with widen eyes.

I laughed nervously. "What?"

"Are you a doctor? You don't look like a doctor. Who are you? Why are you in here?"

My ands started shaking with fear and nervousness.

"Ally, it's me, Austin." I squeezed her hand, but when she realized I was holding her hand she let go and pushed my hand away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know an Austin. Have you seen a girl named Trish though. I was just-"

"No no no no. Ally please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"I'm you're boyfriend." I said quietly. I touched her face lightly.

"Please don't touch me. I don't know who you are"

Her eyes darted left to right trying to find something familiar in my face. Her eyes…they were empty. She showed no sign of recognition. I was freaking out. I didn't understand.

"Ally. You can't forget who I am. I'm the idiot guy who wanted to be a rockstar and you helped him out. I'm the boy who helped you conquer your stage fright. We both have accomplished many things, but we couldn't have done it without the other."

"Whaaat?" She said it in a high pitched voice.

"Nooooo way. Maybe you're confused with another Ally. Because I just work at my dad's instrument shop. I never conquered my stage fright. Getting in front of people to sing….no way and I can't see myself ever conquering it. So yea must be another Ally."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt sick. I wasn't sure i was breathing.

I bent down closer to her.

"It's you, Ally. You're my Ally. It's Austin. Remember me. Please!"

"No i don't remember you. Can you please just go away." She tried shoving me away, but i refused to move.

There had to be some way for her to remember. At that moment I couldn't help it and kissed her. She immediately pushed me away as hard as possible.

"OH MY-! What the hell are you doing? You're a stranger? What the hell?!"

"Did you not feel that? Our love. True love. " I pleaded for her to regnozise me to feel something.

She was shaking, but she looked straight into my eyes.

"I-I felt nothing."She said.

And that's when I felt the whole world, my whole world,_our whole world_ crashed for me.

"Get out of here." she spoke loudly.

"No. Ally. Please try to remember. I look me in the eyes. Look really hard. I'm in your memory somewhere I know it." She started hitting me with her pillow and kept pushing at me.

"You're creeping me out. NURSE. SOMEONE HELP."

"Ally No! I'm not a stranger I swear. Listen to me." I spoke louder, but this scared her more. She kept hitting me while yelling for the nurse. In a matter of seconds a nurse walked in with Trish behind her.

I tried getting closer to Ally, but the nurse pulled me back and Trish grabbed me. I tried forcing myself free, but they just kept pushing me back. I managed to escape Trish's grip and leaned by Ally's bed again.

She had her eyes forcefully shut and had her hands on her ears.

"Go way Go away. Go away." She repeated and I saw the nurse inject her.

"Sir, step out of the room." The nurse commanded.

"NO! SHE HAS TO REMEMBER ME!" I yelled.

A doctor had grabbed me and was pushing me way but i still fought against his grip as I yelled her name.

"ALLY! ALLY!" I felt more hands grabbed me and an injection on my arm and everything went black.

I woke up again to white lights and I sat up quickly ready to go back to Ally's room. Little did I know Trish was there who was prepared for when I woke up because she forced me back down.

"Austin calm down!" Trish yelled.

"She doesn't remember me…. She doesn't remember me. She has no idea who I am." I felt hot tears drip down on my cheeks and looked helplessly at Trish.

"How does she remember you?"

"Whatever they did to her, Austin…it was bad."

She sighed.

"Someone found her. Then they say you next to her. You both were unconscious and looked bad, but she was worse. She hit her head really hard." She paused.

"She's suffering from amnesia and can only remember some things. In fact it turns out she lost the past 4 years of her life. She thinks she's a freshman in high school so she remembers nothing else that has happened. Including you."

"But I met her about three years ago. So that means..."

"Yea she doesn't remember a thing that's happened to her with you around."

"Will she ever get her memories back?"

Trish didn't say anything.

"Will she get her memories back!?" I demanded.

"The doctors don't know." Trish responded.

"And now she thinks I'm some creep and doesn't want anything to do with me." I yelled in frustration.

"Actually, the nurse gave her a slight overdose on the sedation so she recalls nothing about yesterday." She paused"

"You could start over, Austin."

"START OVER! I don't want to start over. I want my Ally back. I lost her. She's gone."

"Have faith Austin. I'm sure she'll gain her memories soon and if not make new memories with her."

"Thats easy for you to say! She actually remembers you."

"Austin, I'm just trying to help." Trish tried a soothing voice.

"Well, you're not. Go away!" I yelled.

"Really? This is what I get for helping people. Pffft. I'm never doing this again. This is exactly why I never help people." Trish said and slammed the door behind her and left me with my misery.

My leg had healed and showed no signs of infection so they let me go home. I tried not to look at Ally as I walked past her door, but she wouldn't have remembered me anyways.

A week later I was still crying.

_I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw things and kick everything in my way, but if I did that my parents would come in and try to calm me down. They wouldn't be able to calm me down and I didn't want to let them suffer like that. But what was I supposed to do? Suck up my feelings. Pretend it never happened? Because it did and it just feels like the end of the world for me. The love of my life ripped from my heart and everybody is telling me to stay calm and positive. It was impossible. _

Could i truly try to make new memories with her? I wiped away my tears and reached out for my phone from the nightstand next to my bed.

I clicked my camera roll and looked at the photos of Ally and I together. On the beach. Selfie at the piano. Selfie with our friends. A picture I took of Ally when she wasn't looking. How beautiful she looked when she was concentrating on her music. A picture of Ally on stage the night of her sold out concert with a huge smile on her face. I looked at it and smiled too because it was a contagious smile, beautiful, calm, amazing. I swiped to the next picture. It was a saved photo that Dez had sent me. It was a picture of us hugging. There was a smile on her face and a smile on mine. There was nothing in the world that was better than a hug from Ally. We looked so happy and everything was ruined now. But then as I continued staring at the photo I realized that wanted to be like that again and if it meant starting over then so be it.

I was going to fight to gain Ally back.

**Hey guys :) So lots of drama huh? Well for the most part the drama is over...there may****be more drama, but it's more of a love story now, which I hope you still enjoy. Leave reviews! I love reading them :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Sorry about the late update. Ugh life getting in the way. But here it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to not fall behind in updating. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the characters. **

The next morning I got ready to visit the hospital. I had barely stepped into the waiting area when Ally's dad had gotten up to face me.

"Austin, i don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."

"It's ok Mr. Dawson. I promise I will not overreact. I just realize that to have her close I have to calm down."

Now Trish had gotten up from her seat and walked over to us.

"No more freaking out. You can't force her to remember anything. You know that right?"

"I promise I won't. Please let me see her."

Trish sighed and nodded. However Ally's dad looked at me and finally nodded.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"After all, if it's anyone who has shown kindness to my daughter, it's you. At first I wasn't sure about you, but you're an extraordinary young man."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Dawson. That means a lot." I opened my arms and gave him a hug. I had never received just kind words from Mr. Dawson. Maybe it was because he knew how much I was suffering, but either way I appreciated it.

"So, Austin what are you going to tell Ally about you're identity?" Trish asked breaking the silence.

"I was thinking about telling her I volunteer singing to sick patients in the hospital."

"Oh you just had to make yourself look like a hero."

I smiled at her.

"Well, just gotta make sure my charming looks have a nice story like that of a boy who sings to make kids happy. Just kidding. I actually did take the job of singing to kids."

Trish patted me on the back.

"Remember Austin. We haven't told her anything just yet so don't freak out"

I gripped my guitar and got ready to open the door.

"I know. I'll be normal. I promise"

I walked into the room and there she was wide awake messing around with the remote control.

"Excuse me. Hello" I tried my best to pretend to not know her, but in the inside I was filled with pain.

Ally slowly put the remote down and smiled, nervously.

"Umm hi. I don't want to be rude, but I'm kinda suffering amnesia so I have to ask…who are you and what are you doing in my room."

I laughed. That killed me. She was so adorable.

"Don't worry. You don't…" I paused and looked away. "You don't know me. I'm uh actually here to play you a song."

She looked pretty confused, but didn't say anything. I pulled a chair from the wall and brought it closer to her bed. I smiled at her as I pulled out a guitar pick from my pocket. It was the guitar pick Ally had given me when I lost my lucky one.

_***Flashback***_

_"__I'll never find my it. I looked everywhere. That was my favorite guitar pick All. It's been with me for everything."_

_She held my hand tightly. _

_"__Austin, you don't need your guitar pick. You're talented as is. Don't worry."_

_I shook my hand and started searching my pockets again._

_"__No, I really loved that guitar pick. It was my lucky charm. I'm just a loser without it." I slumped back down on my chair. Ally leaned in and wrapped her hands around me. _

_"__Austin, I know you can do this without that guitar pick. I believe in you." She turned around and grabbed a guitar ice from where she kept them in the store. She picked out a green one and took a marker from the counter. _

_"__Here." She said as she placed it in my hands. She took the marker and wrote A on both sides. _

_"__A for Austin and A for Ally. I can't give you back your old guitar pick, but I can give you one that means something special. Us." She smiled at me with her beautiful smile and perfect brown eyes. _

_"__A guitar pick. To remind me of us while I'm on stage or whenever I sing. You think of everything, Dawson." I responded with a smile. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Then we just sat there enjoying the moment. _

_***Flashback Ends***_

"Something wrong?" Amnesiac Ally asked.

I realized she had noticed I had just kept staring at the green guitar pick and the fading away A's.

"Oh umm nothing. This just reminded me of someone." I sighed and pushed my feelings away.

"Anyways…that song."

I started strumming.

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there in the balcony in summer air_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello"  
Little did I know...

There I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles  
And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go"

Ally listened to rest of the song and I wondered if she could see the hurt in my eyes as I sang. After the song she smiled.

"You like Taylor Swift too?"

I laughed.

"A little. It actually was more like this girl got me into them."

_***Flashback***_

_"__Austin! You need to listen to this!" _

_Oh no over excited Ally I thought. She's fangirling again. _

_"__What is it this time, Ally?" I asked pretending to be bored. _

_She punched me lightly and proceeded to jump up and down. _

_"__You gotta listen to Taylor's new song. It's epic!"_

_"__Well, you know I like Taylor Swift, but it can't be that good."_

_"__Wanna bet?" She asked leaning closer and raising her eyebrow. _

_"__Let's hear it." I said accepting her challenge. She handed me one of her earphones and blasted the music. _

_Three minutes later I was awestruck. _

_"__Wow that really was good." I told Ally. _

_"__Told ya! Oh and we're listening to this all the time." She said before exiting the room. _

_***Flashback ends***_

"You okay again?" I heard Ally say.

"Oh….yeah. I just got lost thinking about her."

"Taylor Swift?" She asked.

I laughed. "No the girl who got me more into Taylor Swift.

"You seem to get lost thinking a lot. ind of strange."

"Yea maybe I am." i stood up. "Well I have to go sing to some other patients. I'll see you later, Ally."

She looked at me terrified. Oh my gosh. I forgot I was supposed to pretend not to know her name.

"Uh- I- um it's on your wrist." I said pointing to the hospital bracelet that said her name.

"Oh" She responded.

Phew. Saved it!

I started walking towards the door when she spoke up.

"Wait, what's your name?"

I turned around slowly.

"Austin. My name is Austin."

She gave me the slightest smile, but it was there.

"It was nice meeting you, Austin."

I masked the hurt to hear those words with a smile.

Almost whispering I replied. "Nice to meet you too, Ally"

I walked out of the room with a sigh. This was not our first time meeting, but she thought it was and I knew…thats not what I wanted.

**Aww. Poor Austin. :( Review and spread the word. Thanks guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5: My Plan

**Sorry about the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Austin &amp; Ally **

After about a few weeks I was really glad I accepted volunteering for the hospital. Kids really seemed to smile when you sing to them. I really love them all and I actually think they really like me. Except for Jimmy since he had stuck gum in my flawless hair. But otherwise it was awesome. Except again for the fact that my girlfriend was an amnesiac that didn't remember who I was. I sang to her every Tuesday and Sunday, but two days weren't enough for me.

As I walked up the stairs to one of the kids room I saw a familiar face near a window and smiled.

"Hey. Cool camera." I said.

She looked up and smiled.

"Umm thanks. One of the nurses let me borrow it."

"You trying to take a picture of the sunset?"

"Yea I was trying to find a creative way to do it, but hasn't really turned out well." She laughed. I hadn't heard her beautiful laugh in what felt like years. I stepped closer slowly.

"Really? You know. There's a tree right there. If you could take the picture between one of the branches, the sunlight will look amazing and it would look creative."

Ally looked down at the camera then out the window. She took the camera, focused it and took the shot. She looked at the picture in the camera with amazement.

"Wow that does looks so beautiful. Where did you learn that?"

I smiled and crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"A girl taught me. She loves photography especially when its about photographing the sky. You should see her when she takes pictures of clouds. The goofy beautiful smile on her face. I mean who even likes clouds that much." I realized I was rambling and looked back at Ally and smiled.

"Sounds like a cool girl. I actually love clouds. I'm trying to start a cloud-watching club at my school, you know if I ever get out of here."

I leaned against the window and laughed. "Funny, so did the girl I know. You should meet her."

She smiled at me. "Maybe I should." She looked down at the camera. "I should probably return this. Aren't you supposed to be singing to some kids anyways."

I nodded. "Yup I was just on break. See you later." I waved and she waved back as she walked back up the stairs.

I slid down to the floor and sighed. She didn't remember again. Would she ever remember?

The next day I walked towards Ally's room. I told her she was allowed to request anything she wanted. For this week she wanted to listen to some random sweet song that she was really excited about.

After playing songs I usually got her to talk to me. Today, she was using her tablet and scrolling through pages.  
"What are you reading?

"I just looking for a website on new artists. I want to listen to what's out there now. You know considering I don't remember the last four years." She said with a half smile.

"Cool.I love music. And theres lots of good stuff out there. Could I see the website?" I said reaching for the tablet.

She passed me her tablet and I immediately recognized the website. Ally and I were both featured in this article. It was a big accomplishment for both of us. But I couldn't let Ally see this now. The doctors had told us not to try and tell anything about her whole life that might confuse her completely. Knowing that she was not a girl who still had stage fright and in fact an actual famous person could cause her to stress out. In three quick flicks of my fingertips I blocked the site.

"Weird…I can't see anything. It says its blocked." I said.

"What? But I just clicked it."

"Must be the buggy hospital wifi. Sorry about that." I replied.

"It's fine. I'll just ask Trish to help me out with it."

"Good. Hey so this may seem weird, but I was talking to your dad and he says you work with him at a music store. You probably picked up some good skills." I smiled. Of course I knew she had actually shown talent way before she could even walk properly.

"Actually, I don't mean to brag, but I was practically born with the skill." She raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. I loved when she pretended she wasn't bragging. It brought back memories of when we had a little friendly competition to see who was better at playing the piano.

"Really? I could use some pointers." I told her.

"You? Need some pointers. You play guitar so well and you have a good voice. It's like you should be famous." She

"Hahaha what a crazy idea. Me famous. Pfff. That's a good one." I replied so nervously and fast and hoped she didn't notice.

"No seriously. You have a great voice. And like I said you definitely have some nice guitar skills. " Ally said reassuring me.

"I guess. But I could always use some help. Plus I bet you have an awesome singing voice too."

I really only wanted her to help me out so that I'd have an excuse to see her more often. But then as I thought about it I got angrier. It's not fair that Ally can't remember that she has wonderful talent that she needs to show the world. Right now she was the same girl I met long ago. Afraid to show thew world her brilliance. Now she was just stuck being stage fright until she gained her memories…if she gained them. The anger just kept rising but as usual I had to hide my true feelings.

"No. Not really. No singing talent here." I should have seen that coming. Of course she would say that.

"I bet you're just being modest and you could be famous too."

She only smiled at me.

"Well, I really hope you think about helping me out. You know maybe if you help me I could become a singing sensation. "

"Anything can happen if you truly work for it."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"And yea if you really want I could help you. Just gotta recover first"

"Of course" I smiled.

Little did she know that I was just going to recreate all of our moments together just to see if it jogged her memory. Then I remembered the article where she almost found out we are famous. That could cause too much confusion to go on with the plan.

"I really enjoy our times together, Ally. You're a real cool girl."

"Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself." She said punching me lightly.

"Well I should go. More notes to play elsewhere."

"I hope those little kids love those songs. See you later."

I waved and walked out the door. Outside I found Dez and Trish.

"Who gave Ally the tablet?you do realize there is wifi here and she can view any article where she could find out her past. You're always nagging me on how not to mention anything but you leave her free to roam the internet!"

"You're right. I didn't think of that. Good call, Austin. But how do we block out all the websites? Your names are everywhere." Trish talked rapidly.

"Don't worry. I got this." Dez responded.

I didn't always trust Dez. He could screw this up.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course, buddy. Come on. Have I really steered you wrong ever? Dez said patting my shoulder.

"Well.." I started, but Dez interrupted.

"Just get me the tablet. I got this." Dez stated.

I looked back in the room through the window. Ally was reading a large book.

"Don't worry, Ally. We'll be together again soon, my love." I whispered.

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long and to top it off it wasn't even a good chapter. But finals week ugh! I promise I'll try my very best to update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6: Surgery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Austin and Ally.**

"Austin! I'm going to fall. Put me down." She patted on my back repeatedly.

I kept running with her on my back.

"No. This is too much fun! " I yelled back.

"Austin! Watch out for that bush!"

I turned around not realizing what she was referring to.

"What bush-ah!"

I tripped over the tiny bush and we both fell and tumbled across the soft grass.

"I told you we were gonna fall." Ally said pouting.

"I'm sorry. Would this help?"

I attacked her by tickling her all over her stomach.

"Stop it." She laughed uncontrollably while trying to tickle me back.

"Austin!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting in a hospital chair. I looked upon to see who had woken me up. It was Trish.

"The doctors finally decided on what to do about Ally."

I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"That's great. Are they going to let her go home?"

Trish quickly took her eyes off me and glanced somewhere else.

"Uhhh...not really."

"What do you mean uhh not really?" I asked impatiently.

"The doctors found out this new way of treating her but it requires surgery."

"They're going to do surgery. That means she could take weeks to recover!" I yelled.

How could they suddenly just decide on surgery? That was such a big step. She could just go home and maybe it'll help recover her memories but now she's going to go through a whole process! Ughhh. I was so frustrated I kicked the hospital chair.

Trish held my shoulders and sat be back down on the chair.

"Austin, it's not up to you to decide. Both Ally and her father have been talking about this surgery for a few days. If its successful she could have all her memories back."

"A few days? Why didn't anyone tell me if they were deciding on surgery!?" I yelled again.

Trish sighed and sat next to me.

"Like I said. It really wasn't up to you."

I tapped my foot at a surprisingly fast speed showing my anxiety.

"What's the possibility of it working?"

"50/50."

"Are you kidding me? 50/50. That means she has half a chance of it not working!"

"But there is also a 50 percent chance that it works. Weren't you the one who wanted her memories back in the first place."

I stood up again and paced around.

"I'm just scared that I might lose her. Really lose her." I reply quietly.

"I know Austin. Don't you think we're all scared?"

Then she hugged me tightly. Trish usually never showed that much feelings, but she was a good friend. I knew she just wanted to make me feel better.

"Go talk to her. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

I nodded and walked towards Ally's room and knocked.

"Hey so I hear you're getting surgery."

She looked up from her book.

"Austin. I didn't expect you to come by today."

"Oh, Im sorry if I startled you. I asked how you were and they told me about the surgery."

"It's okay. It's real nice to see you again."

I give her my best charming smile and sit at the edge of her bed.

"Are you scared?" I ask.

Ally thought about it. I studied her face as it changed while thinking with each passing second until she finally said.

"Yes. Really scared." On one hand there's a possibility of gaining all of memories which means I won't have a 4 year gap in my life. But on the other hand what if something really bad happens."

I knew Ally thought she had only known me for a few months, but I couldn't help it. I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. It'll be alright. Im sure. You and we all have to hope for the best. "

Ally didn't let go of my hand which showed me that she was really scared. She looked at me with curiosity as I continued.

"I know surgery seems scary. In fact I had surgery in my throat a while back and I was a bit afraid but I was fine.

"But what if I'm not fine."

This time i saw the fear increase in her eyes. At that moment all I wanted to do was hold her tightly and tell her I'd always be there to protect her.

"Hey don't be scared. I know we're not exactly close, but I consider you my good friend so if it'll make you feel better…i'll be there at the surgery. I'll watch over you to make sure you're okay."

Ally's eyes widen and for a second I think Ive scared her off.

"You'd do that for me? Wait are you even allowed to do that?"

I smiled at her. She had no idea that f I'd go to the end of all time if it meant she'd be on the other side.

"Don't worry about that because I'm a good friend and I'll find a way."

Ally squeezed my hand which was still holding hers.

"Thank you so much."

Anything for you, Ally. I thought to myself.

"Well I guess you should rest." I let go of her hand unwillingly and get up from her bed. As I was about to walk out I heard her say.

"Wait, Austin."

I turned around desperately like the lovesick puppy that I am.

"Yes, Allly?"

"I was wandering around the hospital the other night and I found a piano upstairs. If you still want piano lessons I could teach you a few things before the surgery."

I almost fell with the overwhelming excitement taking over me.

"Yes! That sounds great. I have this song that I'm working on that maybe you could help me finish."

"Okay sure. Sounds cool."

"Alright, I'll meet you here at 5?"

"Okay see you then." She waved.

Ally may be getting surgery, but I guess I should really hope for the best. For now, I should just enjoy my time with her.

At 4:59pm I arrived at her door. She was talking to Trish when suddenly I heard my name and I quickly hide away from the window.

"A piano lesson? How romantic." I hear Trish say.

"It's nothing like that. He's just a friend. A good friend."

Trish laughs. "Right. A friend you wish was more than a friend."

"I admit. He is cute, but I don't know. I don't think we'll be more than friends."

"Anything can happen."

"Sure, but for now just friends."

I smile and knock on the door.

"Hi, Ally. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Im ready."

As she got out of her bed Trish winked at her and Ally shook her head at her.

"Lead the way," I say while holding the door.

Ally wore a pair of jeans and a regular red t shirt. Way better than the hospital gown if you ask me. She almost looked like the normal Ally. She was only missing the love in her eyes. We didn't talk much on the way there.

When we got there I pulled out my song. It was actually "I think about you." The song she had actually written for me. I had left only some parts of it so it looked like and unfinished song.

She read it over and over and finally said,

"This is really good. I can see where you're stuck though. What if we tried this."

She played the exact melody for the song. I simply nodded and she continued. After a while of discussing some lyrics we practiced together in perfect harmony.

My hand brushed against her hand as I was reaching for a piano key. "Sorry" I smiled. "It's fine."

"I think about you." We both turned to each other at the last line. "I think about you" I sang again while looking straight into her brown eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back and leaned closer. Our faces were only inches apart She quickly turned back to look at the notes. But i didn't move and kept smiling.

"We should probably get back to working on those first notes."

"Yea. We probably should." I said quietly while still smiling. I closed my eyes as I remembered when this first had happened and sighed deeply. She may not remember, but at least it felt good for me to remember the exact moment I knew she was the girl I loved.


	7. Chapter 7: After Surgery

I watched as the nurses pushed her cart into the surgery prep room.

"Good luck, Ally. I know you'll be fine." I waved.

She looked up from her fiddling hands and gave me a smile that melted my heart..

"Thank you."

As soon as the nurses closed the door of the prep room I ran across the hospital to where I saw their station. After observing the nurses and doctors I knew where they kept their supplies. I reached the door and made sure no one was looking and slipped in the room. I grabbed a pair of scrubs and quickly changed. Then grabbed a mask to cover my face and walked out casually. I sped walk to the room Ally was in. Luckily, as I looked in the little window I saw no nurses inside yet so I opened the door.

"Ally? It's Austin."

"You actually made it. Wow. You were serious."

"Of course. I wouldn't leave a friend alone." I nodded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked kneeling down next to her.

"Scared." She responded.

I gave her a hug. "You'll be fine. Don't worry too much. I'll be there looking into the room and make sure okay. Kind of like a guardian angel." I smiled at her.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this for me? You barely know me."

"I just think you're an amazing person. You didn't deserve this accident and I don't want you to feel alone in something that can be really scary."

"A stranger can't care that much."

I reached for her hand. "But we're not strangers. We're friends now. Right?"

"I guess. But you take more effort in making sure I'm okay." She asked slowly pulling away.

"I care too much I guess." I shrugged pretending like I did not really care about her and that I would do it for anyone.

"But-" She started to say when a nurse walked in.

"Well, Ms. Dawson. You shall go into surgery soon." I said pretending to be a nurse while quickly lifting up my mask and avoiding eye contact with the nurse. I nodded at the nurse and walked out the door.

I watched as they pushed her into the surgery while hiding behind the doors. Then I snuck under to the viewing window where interns seemed to be there ready with notepads. I moved to the back trying not to call too much attention to myself. I watched as they gave her a mask to breath in the anesthesia. Soon she'd be asleep and they'd start the surgery.

I watched her sleep. I saw how her chest rose up and down. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. This is was my Ally. Flashbacks of our times together filled my head. I could hear her laughter as if she was next to me. I felt her arms wrapped around me.

"I love you." I whispered to myself.

I love you, Ally and I always have and always will.

—

We waked on stage hand in hand. I sang into Ally's eyes and she sang back to me. The crowd cheered as we finished our song and we ran backstage.

"You did it! You conquered your stage fright!" I high fived her.

"OMG I can't believe I actually did this. I would have never done it without you, Austin."

"I'm proud of you. I'll always will be." I leaned closer and closer. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her. Her lips felt perfect on my lips as I remembered the first time this had happened. It felt even better this time. I was pulled out of the thought as she pushed me away from her.

"Austin Moon" She looked at me confused. Was she forgetting who I was again?

"Yes my name is Austin Moon. I'm your friend. You like music and you just conquered your stage fright." I started listing things to see if it would stop her from forgetting.

"You're not my friend."

"Yes. I met you at the hospital the day you-" She pulled me into a kiss.

"I remember. I remember everything. You're not my friend. You're my boyfriend. Austin, I remember!"

"You didn't need a surgery to remember me. All you needed was my kiss to remind you of our love." I leaned on my to kiss her again. everything was perfect. It was wonderful. It was...it was...

Dez shook me awake.

"Dude, ally is allowed to have visitors now? Unless you want to keep sleeping."

I rubbed my eyes and immediately jumped up.

"Are her memories back?"

"I have no idea. They just told us we can see her right now."

I ran to the room where Ally was, but before I could enter the door Mr. Dawson stopped me.

"Don't go in there. You're just going to disappoint yourself."

I was so confused. Why disappointed? Had it not worked?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ally hasn't exactly remembered anything. The doctor said it's going to take time for her memories to slowly come back to her. "

Ok more waiting. At least time she was highly likely of remembering me. I could wait.

"It's okay. I'd just like to see her." I tried reaching for the door handle but Mr. Dawson pushed me back gently.

"That's not a good idea."

I stared at him. "Why not?"

"I want you to stay away from Ally. Please."

"But I- I"

"I know you care but I don't want you to get worked up again in front of her."

"I promise I won't. Let me see her." I pleaded.

"Please, Austin. Just give her some time."

Mr. Dawson wasn't going to let me in. He didn't even want me to talk to her. I had to wait for her to start remembering and he'd let me see her. But when could that be? Days, weeks.

I sighed and sat down again in the waiting room. I didn't want to leave Ally. I needed her with me. I pulled out my guitar. Music for distraction. I strummed a few notes and finally sang quietly to myself.

**(Song belongs to Sing It Loud)**

_I can tell how you love by the look in your eyes  
I can feel the warmth in every song that night  
We spent all alone with nothing to do  
Baby I just want to burn brighter for you  
'Cause I always thought no matter what a smile could make you stay  
But now that you're gone it feels like my love is million miles away_

_Give me your heart girl  
Hold on to inside girl  
All I want to do is get closer to you  
And now that your gone I don't want to move on  
Even as we speak, you'd fall faster for me  
If it takes some time, just to let your life  
Find its way home to me  
Then I'll give you my heart girl, hold on to inside girl  
All you have to do is believe in me._

_As I lay in the back of the pills and the jack  
Can't keep you away from me,  
And the hell I got through, Everyday without you  
Baby! I'm burnin' slowly  
'Cause I always thought no matter what  
A smile could make you stay  
But now that you're gone it feels like my love  
Is a million miles away_

_'Cause I always thought no matter what  
A smile could make you stay  
But now that you're gone it feels like my love  
Is a million miles away_

_Give me your heart girl  
Hold on to inside girl  
All I want to do is get closer to you  
And now that your gone I don't want to move on  
Even as we speak, you'd fall faster for me  
If it takes some time, just to let your life  
Find its way home to me  
Then I'll give you my heart girl, hold on to inside girl  
All you have to do is believe in me._

The singing was a bad idea. The only thing that accomplished made me sadder. I got up and walked home. I'll be back tomorrow and every day after that until I was allowed to see Ally again.

The next day as I walked into the hospital I greeted the nurses at their station. They knew me as the volunteer boy who played guitar. I was just going to play music to a few kids then I'd be back to ask about Ally. Before I could even start walking towards the children's ward I saw Trish walking towards me.

"Hey I was just about to text you. Guess what?"

"What?" I asked nonchalantly. It was probably unimportant. I kept walking and Trish followed.

"Ally's been asking for you." As she said the words I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Seriously?"

" Why would I joke about something like this. She hasn't told me anything about what she remembers of you she just said she wanted to see you. " Trish informed me.

I couldn't believe it. Ally asked for me. This could mean she remembered me. I didn't want to waste any time. I towards Ally's room and didn't even knock.

"Ally I heard you wanted to see me." I said excitedly.

She looked up from what she was doing. She didn't smile at me.

"You lied to me." She said staring at me.

I don't think this was going to be a good meeting.

**One more chapter left. Stay tuned. **


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**Ok here goes. Last chapter. **

"You lied to me." She started at me as I walked closer to her bed. She seemed upset. Could it be that she was just messing with me?

"What?"

"A normal guy who volunteers to play music for kids. Yeah right. I know exactly who you are."

I laughed nervously because I still couldn't tell f she was joking or not.

"Um. Okay. Who am I?" I stepped closer but she held up her hand as if to stop me.

"Everything is blurry. I just know you're Austin Moon. You're a famous popstar and you never told me. You lied to me. You made me think you were someone else. No wonder you pressured me to "help you practice". Did you plan on gaining some new hit songs from me? I actually believed you wanted us to be friends, but I can't trust you now."

My heart started beating fast. She remembered who I was. But she didn't remember us. She thought of me as the worse. She thought I was only getting close to her to steal her talent. Everything was crashing again just like it had the first day she couldn't remember me. Except this time, I'd stay strong.

"Is that really all you remember about me? What do you remember of us?" I asked as calmly as I could, but Ally wasn't taking this so calmly.

"By us do you mean all that time we spent together in the hospital and you never telling me who you really were? Then yes, but I'll choose to forget that." She replied and looked away.

"You can't forget about us and that time that we shared. Especially now that you at least remember that I'm Austin Moon."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being so weird? I don't want to remember a stranger who lied about their identity for who knows what?"

My face was sweaty. I couldn't handle this.

"But Ally, we-"

"Why do you talk about me like you know me? Are you actually someone from my life or are you just being a creepy stalker who is probably just using me."

Ally was angry but I have never seen her like this. It scared me. It hurt me.

"Yes. I was a person in your life before your accident." I managed to finally say.

"Ok. but you're different. Everybody else isn't obsessed with me recovering my memories or whatever. Why are you?" She asked.

"Because it hurts Ally. You remember everyone else. You knew them before those 4 years that were erased. You completely forgot about me and it hurts to know that all those memories are just gone. Non existent. as if it never happened."

Her face relaxed. She was beginning to understand but still she looked confused.

"Doesn't it make sense then that you help me along the way. I'll gain my memories one day and you could always told me that and become friends with me instead of this whole fake scenario you had going."

"You just don't understand. I didn't want to start over." I sighed.

"Why?" She shrugged. She didn't have a single clue on why I was by her side. Not a single clue on why I couldn't just start over that easily.

"Because I love you Ally. I didn't want to just give it up. I had to find a way for you to like me again. I didn't want to be the guy you only talked to as a "friend" because you felt bad you didn't remember me. I wanted you to actually find a way to care about me. So what? It sounds stupid and selfish but its true."

I felt my sadness drop. But as quickly as sadness has gone anger seeped in.

"I don't know what you want me to say. "

She looked like she wanted to help...but it was too late.

"Nothing. You don't have to say anything because it was my fault. I should have been able to save you and I couldn't. And I will always blame myself for that. "

Hot tears were now running down my face.

"No but I don't want you to bla—"

I didn't let Ally finish what she had to say. I went straight for the door and shut it behind me.

I kicked every chair in my way and threw every small thing in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to yell and scream of frustration. I closed my eyes but suddenly I felt as if I was swimming in darkness. I heard someone faintly calling out my name.

"Austin."

I heard it again, but it sounded weird. Almost muffled. I tried opening my eyes but it was as if I was stuck in the darkness. I decided to follow the muffled sound. Suddenly white light surrounded me. I was able to open my eyes and when I did I realized I was in a white room.

"What?" I had no idea what had just happened. I could only remember feeling angry and then- arms wrapped around me. I was still adjusting to the light but that voice was unmistakable. Ally.

"You're awake. You're finally awake!" She cried over me.

I looked at her face. Tears were streaked on her face and she seemed genuinely relieved that I was awake. But that didn't make any sense. Just a few minutes ago she didn't want to know anything about me.

"I thought you wanted me to leave. You were angry and yelling at me. And how did I even end up here in this room."

Ally let me go, got up and wiped away some tears.

"What are you talking about, Austin? You've been in a coma for almost a month."

She shivered as if she didn't want to remember. Meanwhile, I could not believe the words that she was saying to me.

"But you lost your memories and you didn't remember me and—and days went by and you still didn't remember who I was."

Ally reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"You dreamt all that…well almost. After the accident and that day you came into my room I couldn't remember anything. But you got so angry that the doctors couldn't control you. When the nurse sedated you she gave you the wrong dosage and then the doctors say you experienced an allergic reaction to it that eventually put you into coma." Her voice cracked at the last words and she started crying again.

"The moment I saw you there with your eyes closed and the doctors telling me you might not wake up then all my memories rushed in."

She paused to take in a deep breath from crying.

"I was so scared. I thought I had lost you forever."

I pulled her closer to me and wiped away her tears.

"I thought I had lost you too. In my dreams. It all felt so real. I thought you'd never want me and it was awful."

I went on explaining everything that had happened in my dreams and she told me everything that happened while I was in the coma. She visited me and sang to me just as I had done in my dream.

"You were my lost love. " I felt a hot tear fall out of my eyes as I remembered every sad depressing moment I'd never want to experience for real.

"And you were my lost love."

She laid her head on top of my chest. Both of us were now crying.

"I love you so much." Ally whispered.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again." I whispered back.

I lifted her head and kissed her. It felt like years since I've done so and when she kissed me back…the world seemed right again.

It was only when I heard "Aw's" in the background that I noticed that Trish and Dez were standing in the room.

Before I could greet them Dez attacked me with a hug.

"I missed you Austin!" I laughed.

"Missed you too buddy." I smiled. Yup. The world was right again.

A few days later Ally and I had our newest song ready to record.

"Woah? Is that the time? AUSTIN! We're late for school!"

She rushed to grab her things and I smiled. Same Ally.

I bowed down to her.

"May I escort the lady to her destination?" I said with my best british accent.

I offered her my arm and she held on.

"Please do." She smiled.

We walked arm in arm all the way to school. As we walked through the door, we greeted the new security guards that had been placed.

Yes, never again was Ally going to get hurt. Never again will I have a lost love.

**Sorry if the ending was not what you expected. This might be my last Austin &amp; Ally story for a while, but i have some ideas in store. Thank you all for reading. :)**


End file.
